The Azure Sekiryuutei
by GenryuBlack94
Summary: Hyoudou Issei died and so Ddraig have to get a new host while he got a deadly curse. The person who become a new Sekiryuutei is Yuji. What will he do with this unexpected event. Summary is bad and this is my first fanfic. ABANDON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own**

**Highschool DxD and Shakugan no Shana**

_This is my first fanfic so sorry if the grammar is bad and the character seems off. This chapter is after volume 12 of the light novel Highschool DxD._

* * *

**Chapter 1 :**

Ruin

If one want to describe the current enviroment around us, it will be the right word for. The sky that has a natural color since it is an artifical space. The atmosphere around is very hot and heavy. Hot and heavy are the right words to describe it. It happens because of the battle between one of the Heavenly Dragon, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei and The Titan, Kronos.

The Titan which should be already destroyed in the past right now fighting against Sekiryuutei at the surface of human world.

"Damn, how hard is his body truly? Even with my Cardinal Crimson Queen I barely made a wound to him" Issei complain as he dodge a mass of magic attack from kronos.

"Is that the best you can do, huh, dragon. No matter how you try to attack me it won't work. I am stronger than a God. I am a Titan." Kronos mock with arrogant attitude as he swing his scythe lazily.

"Seriously, I heard the Titans is already destroyed. How can one still alive. Ddraig you had any idea?" Issei try to comprehend his situation as well ask his partner.

[I don't know. As long as I remember I never encounter any kind of Titan before. Even before I become sacred gear the Titans is already destroyed.]

"So Sekiryuutei. What will you do? Many of your friends already wounded and lost their weapons. Your master is at Underworld, unaware of your situation. Will you run from here to ask for help and abandon your friend?" Kronos said as he taunt Issei. The truth is right. Most of the member of Gremory group that present has been defeated, lay uncossiouness

Xenovia had lost a lot of blood and her Ex-Durrandal has been destroyed into a pieces by kronos.

Rosweisse was unable to move and did not understand the situation as she get trapped at the illusionay magic which its power boosted by the transfer from Boosted Gear. It happened because Kronos trick the way of transfer into one of his spell.

Irina had escaped from that place to warned the other faction but she also got injured from the battle to run.

Asia laid helplessly as she tried to active her sacred gear but failed as Kronos sealed her sacred gear.

Kiba was trying to move but failed as the bone of his leg get misplace from the battle, not to mention most of his sword, Gram, Balmung , Notung, and Dáinsleif were lost at another dimension as Kronos send it away.

Issei know that his comrade unable to assist him right now. Even though Kiba still awake but his movement got sealed by Kronos.

"Well, I shall tell you something interesting, Sekiryuutei."

"What?"

"We the Titans not destroyed. We just got sealed at the underworld or to be specific at the realm of the dead."

"Realm of the dead? Where is it?"

[That is the place where Hades rule. It is located below the underworld where devils live. Since the legend said that Kronos is the fathe of the Trinity Gods of Olympus then it make sense.] Ddraig explain since Issei do not know about it.

"So what about it?" Issei ask as he did not understand what is so interesting about it.

"The one who unleash me from the seal is someone you know. That person is Sirzech Lucifer"

"WHAT. DO NOT TRY TO LIE. THERE IS NO WAY SIRZECHS SAMA RELEASE A MONSTER LIKE YOU."

Because of the emotion he felt, Issei did not realize that Kronos attack him with a speed that as fast as light. He use his scythe to stab Issei's left hand. Because of the extreme pain Issei felt he is unable to scream as he slowly lost his power.

[ugh. What is this feeling, this attack even make me lost my conciousness at certain time..]

'His attack even make my soul is about to sever from my body' Issei thought as he try to remove the scythe from his hand but failed. When Issei make an eye contact with Kronos, he felt as if his body frozen completely.

"So you manage to stay awake even after this attack. Not bad, but how about this." Kronos said as he watch Issei's armor destroyed completely because of his attack. When Issei's armor gone with his hidden blade, Kronos stab Issei at the place where his heart supposed to be. After his heart got stabbed, Issei suddenly felt the familiar pain.

"I heard that you got a new body from Great Red but the structure must be same with normal human, right. Right now you must be fell an intense pain since I use samael's curse to stab at your heart."

"...ho- how did you get samael's curse?" Issei ask as he vomit a lot of blood. Since he once got attack by samael's curse he manage to withstand the pain.

[Partner...can you hear me. The curse even reach this place. At this rate I will lose my conciouness...]

"Very well. Since you will die I shall tell you how I got this curse. I got this curse from Cao-cao. I possessed his body and mind to extract this curse from his body. With his mind and memory I got all of your from information regarded power, weakness, battle style, etc."

'So that is why all of our attack did not affect him at all. He already understood our battle style.' Issei thought. "If that is what happened then Cao-cao is the one who planned to attack us?"

"Nope. He is stupid since he did not kill you when he had a chance so after I possessed him I left him to rotten at Hades's place. Even Hades still did not know that I already escaped from my prison."

"If that is the case then you are very dangerous to my friend. If I am going to die then I am going to die swinging" Issei said as he told Ddraig to explode himself in gamble to kill Kronos.

[Partner... will you do it. Not only you will die, the Boosted Gear may get malfunction if you do that...]

Suddenly a big explosion happen in an instant. The explosion happen so fast that even when Kronos try to teleport himself to somewhere else to avoid it, a part of the explosion follow him.

* * *

Everything happen so sudden that I, Kiba Yuuto, unable to understand completely what happen. Today when Issei, Xenovia, Rosweisse, Irina, Asia, and I planned to study for an exam for 11 grade at school. When we reach the school someone appeared who claim to be a Titan. As much as I know about the God on Greek Mythology, the Titan should be already destroyed or sealed at somewhere. That person also made an artifical space to seal us and attack us. Even though we used to sudden attack, almost all of us unable to match him. Only Issei who still stood to face him. When Kronos stab Issei's left hand with his scythe and use his hidden blade to stab at the place where Issei's heart supposed to be. After that a big explosion suddenly appear and even though I try to make a shelter using my Holy-Demonic sword, it can't withstand the explosion completely. After the explosion stop I see Issei lay on the floor while Kronos is not here anymore. The artifical space is already destroyed.

"Issei, hold on" I call my best friend as I examine his condition. His left amr is nowhere to seen and the wound is a lot but what catch my attention is that I feel samael's curse at Issei's body.

"Yo, Pal, What happen to the others?" Issei said as he looks hurt.

"Don't worry, they are safe."

"Thank goodness... Pal, please protect the others since it seems I'm at my limit and say to Rias that I, I love her" Issei said with the strenght that he still has and then he close his eyes.

* * *

Somewhere else the Boosted gear which possess Ddraig's soul fly to another place, seeking a new host since the previous host, Hyoudou Issei dead. Ddraig only wait until he wake up at the new host.

In Misaki city, the Boosted Gear get a new host and reside to a resident of this city. That person is a one of the survivor whose name is Sakai Yuji.

* * *

_Sorry if the chapter is too short but this is just the prologue and also sorry if the attitude of the characters are too different from the original._

_Read and Review Please. J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own**

**Highschool DxD and Shakugan no Shana**

_Thank you for those who review this story. I truly appreciate it. for your information i make this story where the flame haze and the other are at parallel world. Please Read and Review_

* * *

__**Chapter 2 : **

Somewhere in parallel world. Sakai Yuji merge with Seirei no Hebi. After that Yuji tried to open the God's Gate, a portal which an entrance to enter the Rift. The reason why Yuji entered that alone was to confirm the insurance of safety for the creation of new world or Xanadu. When Yuji analyzed the structure of dimension with the assistance of Seirei no Hebi, a distortion happened at the border of Yuji's world and Guze's.

"What happened here? I thought you said this place would not be affected by a distortion?"

"No Sakai Yuji, this distortion happen because of something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be certain the cause of this distortion unless we go there."

"Very well. I need to be sure of every consequences of the creation of Xanadu."

At the time Yuji arrive at the place, he saw something unexpected, the Earth.

"It seems the cause of this distortion come from that place."

"What is that place truly, It looks like an Earth but I feel something different from it." Yuji said as he get astonished at the image in front of him.

"It may be a parallel world to your world. If I am not wrong when the tomogara leave Guze and enter your world they found that there are two similar world. Your world and that world. The reason why tomogara chose your world was because at that world many kind of power and being exist there."

"So you are saying that in order not to provoke the being that reside on that world they choose the world where I come fro-."

At that moment the air around Yuji suddenly get twisted. The ground starting to tear apart and the image of earth get blurred. It happen for a few minute until it calm again but the air did not remain calm.

"What is going on?" Yuji asked Seirei no Hebi since he feel he knows what happen.

"The barrier of dimension at that world get disturbed by something. It feels like the time get twisted."

"Will it effect this place?"

"I think it will not since the rift located between Guze and your world. But I fear the balance between your world and that world won't be all right."

"Can't we do something to prevent it?" Yuji asked worriedly because he fears something will happen to the safety of his friends and family.

"I think we have to do something to the cause of it but I think we will be late to handle it because even the border of the rift started to affected by it now and to do that it means we have to move to another dimension and I will not suggest it because I fear if we make a gate to enter that dimension when the distortion will get wider than this."

Yuji become silent at his word. If his world get effected by something like that in short time, he will not have the time and insurance to create Xanadu. He got an idea but it seems impossible so he asked Seirei no Hebi first to confirm it.

"Seirei, you said that the Earth where this distortion come from the parallel of my world, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is it possible that at that side the parallel me was there?"

"I think yes but why don't we check it. If we just look for a specific and _same _person, it is possible."

Then Yuji start to chant the unrestricted spell by Seirei no Hebi to release a little of his Power of Existence of himself to find the other him. The unrestricted spell contain something like a profile of him so they can scan that world and check if he exist. After a few minute Seirei no Hebi said "He is exist, the other you. But I sense something else."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems the other you is about to merge with something but that thing is corrupted by some kind of spell. I sense the origin of that spell is similar to something that distorted this place. At this rate I fear the other you will die because of it."

Hearing that Yuji think again of his idea and he hope that Seirei no Hebi will corporate with it.

"Then Seirei no Hebi, will you move yourself to that world and contact the other me to warn him about our situation? I will try to maintain the balance of the border of the rift for a while."

"Are you sure you will do it, Sakai Yuji? if I move to that world the the Reiji Maigo will also get transfer to that world since my consciouness reside on it. you will not be able to restore your Power of Existence."

"I am sure of it. for the matter of Power of Existence I will connect Reiji Maigo to your body at your shrine. That way when Reiji Maigo restore Power of Existence the amount of it will be the amount of you and me. I think if the other me use Reiji Meigo to himself then he can hold the spell for a while. And also fuse some of my Power of Existence to the other me when you arrive at him in order to support himself agaisnt the spell for now."

"It seems we did not have any choice. If we leave it like this then we will not have a time to create Xanadu." After that Seirei no Hebi tell Yuji the Unrestricted spell to make a gate to another dimension and how to maintain the balance of the rift. When the preparation complete Yuji separate with Reiji Maigo while the consciousness of Seirei no Hebi still reside on it and then Yuji send Reiji Maigo to the other him.

* * *

(At the Underworld of DxD world)

The news of Issei's death first reach the Gremory family as I, Kiba Yuuto, inform the incident to buchou and Azazel. When Azazel sensei heard the news he instantly look at the our wounded member and hesitantly, looked at Issei's body. Later after that Grayfia-sama come while wear her battle attire. She come here immediately when she got the news at Gremory's residence. She explained the situation on the other side. It seems that the balance in the dimension gap got distorded by something. The maou began to suspect that it happened because of Kronos. Because of that and the information from Irina of our information, most of the faction decided to hold a meeting to resolve this matter.

"Why did most of the faction decide to hold a meeting. Isn't Kronos come from the Olympus faction?" I suddenly ask to confirm the situation.

"Kiba-kun, you know about the origin of titan, right?" Grayfia-sama ask back to me. I feel rude to ask her suddenly as she is the wife of maou.

"All I know is the titan got destroyed by the Gods from the Olympus faction in the past."

"Yes but most of the Titans is the parents of the Olympus's Gods and they are an ancient being. Even on the history of Heaven and Underworld it almost did not mention anything about them which make us very little information about them. When the news come to our place we got the information that the noble family from various area got attacked by unknown force. The attacked happen for a few minutes and then they just retire suddenly, but the casualities from those attacked was not a little."

"I see. About the wound of the other memb-"

"Do not worry. We already request a specialist of magic from the Olympus faction the heal them. Right now I am worried about Rias."

When Grayfia-sama said that, I become spechless. How will we tell her that Ise is dead for real this time.

* * *

_here is chapter 2. I am truly sorry for a long update. it happen because the new chapter for chapter 2 and 3 was done before but the data that I put on my flashdisk got corrupted by virus so I have to format it. i make this story in a parallel world since i feel like if tomogara and flame haze exist on DxD world then that world will have too many powerful being._


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE

I am truly sorry but I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY because of many reason but one of them is because I found out that I can not make a better plot for the next chapter and I mean about 3 to 5 chapter.

I TRULY APPRECIATE FOR THOSE THAT READ THIS STORY AND REVIEW IT.

If there is an author that like to continue this story then he/she can PM me to inform it and also I can follow it.


End file.
